


Meant to be?

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders as Paranoia, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Background Relationships, Break Up, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders as Pride, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Virgil goes dark again, Roman goes dark to be with Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Meant to be?

Virgil had been having some bad days recently. One night he snapped and when he woke up the next day, he was paranoia again.

Virgil walked over to his full-length mirror chuckling at his new, well I guess you could say, old form.

He stayed in his room for most of the day, per usual. Then Thomas summoned him. Virgil let out a sigh and fixed his hair before sinking out to Thomas’s living room.

Needless to say, the others were surprised.

“P-paranoia?” Patton asked 

“Oh come on Patton, I’m still Virgil” Virgil chuckled “Oh wait... Are you, are you scared? Adorable.”

“What happened Virgil?” Logan arched an eyebrow.

“Oh gee, let me think. I get treated like shit for years, for you know, existing. I get accepted and all is great right? Wrong. Janus and Remus show up because they are part of Thomas and you treat them like shit. Remus isn’t good enough for Patton, Janus and Roman can’t get along to save their damn life. I’ve been under the pressure of it all, this is affecting Thomas and therefore affecting me and causing the change.” Virgil rolls his eyes.

“Get out” Patton glares “Go back to the dark sides since you love them so much and betrayed us.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do?” Virgil says sarcastically and sinks out.

Roman sunk out in shock and went to his room. He had been so close to confessing to Virgil. Roman didn’t care that Virgil was Paranoia again...he just wanted him.

A few days passed and Virgil was officially a dark side again, and Roman was miserable. Virgil and Roman were barely talking and when they were, it was like before Virgil got accepted.

One night, after Patton and Logan had gone to sleep, Roman snuck over to where the dark sides were and knocked quietly on Virgil’s door.

“What do you wan-Roman? What the hell are you doing here?” Virgil arched an eyebrow.

Roman bit his lip “Virgil...I love you.”

“Shocker, the side dealing with romanticism loves someone,” Virgil said sarcastically.

“Virgil, I, I’ve been crushing for ages. I wanted to confess, but I kept chickening out, and then you turned into paranoia.” Roman looked at the ground.

“Let’s say I return your feelings, dark and lights don’t mix Roman. Janus is with Remus and Logan is with Patton. I’m dark again, not happening.” Virgil states simply.

“We don’t have to tell anyone, and I know you have feelings for me, I can feel it,” Roman whispered

Virgil took a breath “Fine...but you have to be Pride.”

“Thomas won’t have ‘good’ creativity anymore.” Roman points out

“Yes, he will, you’ll still have the creative abilities. It’ll just boost your confidence in the things you make, win-win.” Virgil said.

Roman nods “And we’ll be together?”

Virgil nods.

Roman’s sash turns orange, his outfit turns black and a crown appears on his head.

“Damn Princey, you got more attractive,” Virgil says slightly surprised “Anyway, we can’t tell Janus and Remus, Janus will pull ‘Not a real dark side’ shit, and Remus will follow blindly.”

Roman nods.

Virgil pulled Roman into his room and kissed him.

Roman kissed back smiling.

When Virgil pulled away “Also, Janus and Remus will know you’re here, that’s fine. Just do not let them find out about us, got it?”

Roman nods and kisses Virgil again before going to his new room  
For the first few weeks, everything was fine, a few close calls, nothing too serious, hell Janus and Remus loved Pride, they treated him like a ‘real’ dark side. One day, maybe Virgil and Roman could tell them.

Roman took Virgil on a date in the imagination, a flower field, and a blanket to lay on.

Virgil smiled and took Roman’s hand, “It’s beautiful.”

“Like you, and of course it is, yours truly made it.” Roman smiled

Virgil chuckled and rolled his eyes, pulling Roman into a deep kiss

The pair laid on the blanket not breaking the kiss until someone cleared their throat.

Virgil pulled away, Remus and Janus were standing there, and Janus looked pissed.

“You know the ruled Virgil” Janus started.

“The rules you made? That really only apply to what the dark sides do? Yes, I am well aware. I am also aware that Roman is pride and therefore a dark side. Virgil rolled his eyes

“He isn’t a real dark side,” Janus says

“Jan, Virgil, and Roman clearly love each other-” Remus starts

“Than they should have dated before Virgil came back” Janus grabbed Virgil’s arm and looked at Remus who reluctantly grabbed Roman’s arm

Remus let them out of the imagination and Janus threw Virgil into his room “When we figure this Roman situation out, maybe I’ll let you out.”

A few days later and Janus opened Virgil’s door “Good news Vee-”

“Don’t call me that,” Virgil mumbled

Janus sighed “Still pissy about Roman? Anyway, as I said, good news, Roman is back where he belongs and Patton and I decided it is best for everyone involved that you two cut all communication.”

“Fine” Virgil closed his door again.

Roman and Virgil did cut communication, not that they had much choice. They only talked when it was needed, only in videos. 

Eventually Roman joined Logan and Patton’s relationship. Janus tried countless times to get Virgil to join Remus and him, but it never worked, Virgil stayed alone.


End file.
